Capian Enforcer Riot Unit
In the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, a CERU (C'apian '''E'nforcer 'R'iot 'U'nit) team is a law enforcement unit which uses specialized or military equipment and tactics. First created to handle riot control or violent confrontations with criminals, the number and usage of CERU teams during the war on drug. In Dvinmiste Capia, CERU teams were deployed 50,000 times every year, almost 80% of the time to serve search warrants, most often for narcotics. CERU teams are increasingly equipped with military-type hardware and trained to deploy against threats of terrorism, for crowd control, and in situations beyond the capabilities of ordinary law enforcement, sometimes deemed "high-risk." CERU units are often equipped with specialized firearms including submachine guns, assault rifles, breaching shotguns, sniper rifles, riot control agents, and stun grenades. In addition, they may use specialized equipment including heavy body armor, ballistic shields, entry tools, armored vehicles, night vision devices, and motion detectors for covertly determining the positions of hostages or hostage takers, inside enclosed structures. '''Definition The Dvinmiste Capia National Tactical Officers Association definition of CERU is:- CERU "A designated law enforcement team whose members are recruited, selected, trained, equipped and assigned to resolve critical incidents involving a threat to public safety which would otherwise exceed the capabilities of traditional law enforcement first responders and/or investigative units." Organization The relative infrequency of CERU call-outs means these expensively trained and equipped officers cannot be left to sit around, waiting for an emergency. In many departments the officers are normally deployed to regular duties, but are available for CERU calls via pagers, mobile phones, or radio transceivers. Even in larger police agencies, CERU personnel will normally be seen in crime suppression roles—specialized and more dangerous than regular patrol, perhaps, but the officers would not be carrying their distinctive armor and weapons. Since officers have to be on call-out most of the day, they may be assigned to regular patrol duties. To decrease response times to situations that require a CERU team, it is now a common practice to place CERU equipment and weaponry in secured lockers in the trunks of specialized police trucks. Departments that often use this style of organization are Tarvoya sheriffs, due to the different sizes of cities, and the predominance of back-roads. In places like Novaya, where traffic may be heavy, the NPD use trucks such as this to respond with their officers so they do not have to return to a police station to armor up. However, heavier duty equipment may be needed depending on the situation that arises. The NPD Emergency Service Unit is one of the few police special-response units that operate autonomously 24 hours a day. However, this unit also provides a wide range of services in addition to CERU functions, including search and rescue, and car accident vehicle extrication, normally handled by fire departments or other agencies. The need to summon widely dispersed personnel, then equip and brief them, makes for a long lag between the initial emergency and actual CERU deployment on the ground. The problems of delayed police response at Columbine led to changes in police response, mainly rapid deployment of line officers to deal with an active shooter, rather than setting up a perimeter and waiting for CERU to arrive. 'CERU equipment' CERU teams use equipment designed for a variety of specialist situations including close-quarters combat (CQC) in an urban environment. The particular pieces of equipment vary from unit to unit, but there are some consistent trends in what they wear and use. Much of their equipment is indistinguishable from that supplied to the military, not least because much of it is military surplus. 'Clothing' CERU personnel wear similar utility uniforms to the tactical uniforms worn by the military. Many police departments have diverged from the original standard black or blue uniforms, and CERU uniforms now include plain military green and camouflage patterns. Originally CERU units were equipped with WWII-surplus steel helmets, or even fiberglass motorcycle helmets. Modern CERU units commonly use the standard military helmet. Fire retardant balaclavas are often used to protect the face, as well as to protect the identity of team members. Ballistic vests, sometimes including rigid plate inserts, are standard issue. These vests are labelled with "POLICE", "SHERIFF", "CERU" or similar, to allow for easy identification. 'Weapons' While a wide variety of weapons are used by CERU teams, the most common weapons include submachine guns, carbines, assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles. Tactical aids include flash bangs, stingers, and tear gas grenades. Canine units may also be incorporated within SWAT teams, or may be used on an ad hoc basis. The 9mm Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun used to be the mainstay of most CERU teams, but this has been phased out by many departments in favor of 5.56 carbines,such as the Colt CAR-15 and the more modern M4. Common shotguns used by CERU units include the semi-automatic Benelli M1 and, to a lesser extent, the pump-action Remington 870. Semi-automatic pistols are the most popular sidearms. Examples may include, but are not limited to: M1911 pistol series, SIG Sauer series (especially the P226 and P229), Beretta 92 series, Glock pistols, H&K USP series, and 5.7x28mm FN Five-seveN pistol. The Colt M16A2 may be used by CERU marksmen when a longer ranged weapon is needed. Common sniper rifles used are M14 rifle and the Remington 700P. Many different variants of bolt action rifles are used by CERU, including limited use of .50 caliber sniper rifles for more intense situations. To breach doors quickly, battering rams, shotguns with breaching rounds, or explosive charges can be used to break the lock or hinges, or even demolish the door frame itself. CERU teams also use many non-lethal munitions and weapons. These include Tasers, pepper spray canisters, shotguns loaded with bean bag rounds, Pepperball guns, stinger grenades, flash bang grenades, and tear gas. Ballistic shields are used in close quarters situations to provide cover for SWAT team members and reflect gunfire. Pepperball guns are essentially paint ball markers loaded with balls containing oleoresin capsicum ("pepper spray"). 'Vehicles' CERU units may also employ ARVs (A'rmored '''R'escue 'V'ehicle) for insertion, maneuvering, or during tactical operations such as the rescue of civilians, officers, firefighters, and/or military personnel pinned down by gunfire. Helicopters may be used to provide aerial reconnaissance or even insertion via rappelling or fast-roping. To avoid detection by suspects during insertion in urban environments, CERU units may also use modified buses, vans, trucks, or other seemingly normal vehicles. One time, CERU commandeered an armored cash-delivery truck, which they used to extract wounded civilians and officers from the raging firefight with the heavily armed bank robbers. Units such as the '''Zeranya Highway Patrol's Special Response Team (SRT) used a vehicle called a B.E.A.R., made by Lenco Engineering, which is a very large armored vehicle with a ladder on top to make entry into the second and third floors of buildings. Numerous other agencies use both the B.E.A.R. and the smaller Lenco BearCat variant. The Novaya Police Department has a customized B.E.A.R. fitted with a ladder for assaulting multi-story buildings. Many CERU teams in the isle and around the world, fit their armored and non-armored vehicles with the Patriot3 Liberator and 'MARS' (M'obile '''A'djustable 'R'amp 'S'ystem) Elevated Tactics Systems for gaining entry to 2nd- and 3rd-story buildings, airplane assault, sniper positioning, ship access, etc. The '''Tarvoya Police Department's SOT (Special Operations Team) uses an Alvis Saracen, a British-built armored personnel carrier. The Saracen was modified to accommodate the needs of the SOT. A Night Sun was mounted on top and a ram was mounted to the front. The Saracen has been used from warrant service to emergency response. It has enabled team members to move from one point to another safely. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages